Carnal Retribution
by SoujiroAki
Summary: Yagami Light's composure cracks as one blonde brat dare gave him the silent treatment.
1. Chapter 1

**Carnal Retribution**

A/N: It's been a while since I have written a fanfic and most of them were yaoi's so this is a first for me and let me start it off with MisaxLight because I watched Death Note again after a couple years and I felt sexual tension so I relented and let my imagination run wild. I would really appreciate to know what you think of it But I enjoyed writing this part so I hope you guys do too! Lemons in the future!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.

Light let out a deep, audible sigh as he exasperatedly put the pen down. He has been writing names inconsistently on the Death Note for almost an hour and a half now; and the reason for the unwelcome inconsistency is because Amane Misa is causing quite a racket inside his bedroom with Ryuk – the Shinigami whom she has developed quite a close affinity with ever since they met. His mother and sister Sayu is mercifully gone, or else all the noise would have attracted their all too prying noses. Rem, Amane's Shinigami sat sulkily in the corner, watching her human feed Ryuk apples and the latter happily doing trick moves making the blonde girl scream in delight.

"More! More!" Ryuk prompted Misa.

"One… Two… Catchy- Catchy!" Misa gamely complied with Rem looking more sullen as they went.

_ I wouldn't have to endure this with L around,_ Light thought; and for some reason he missed hanging out with the genius enigma in the university.

"Light-kun! Why don't you take a break and join Misa and Ryuk! Light-kun is soooo seriouuuusss!" Misa taunted behind him.

Ryuk chuckled heartily, seeing the expression on his face. There was a nerve in his temple threatening to throb painfully, and Misa's continued caterwauling behind him is not helping one bit.

"Light-kun and Misa-chan going on a date! Light-kun and Misa-chan will kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Light closed his eyes and slammed the Death Note shut. Rem shifted slightly and looked pointedly at the young Yagami. Light rose from his chair and with difficulty unclenched his fists and turned to face Misa.

"Misa," he called "It's late. You and Rem better go home now." He said simply.

Misa's incessant humming and fooling around his bed stopped immediately but was replaced by a high-pitched protest.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why?! Misa does not want to go home yet! I want to spend time with my Light!" she moped childishly. The pout on Misa's face annoyed Light more than the loud ringing in his ears caused by the outburst.

"Misa doesn't wanna go home yet! I wanna cuddle with my Liiiggghhhhht!" She ran and lodged herself firmly into Light's left arm and started rubbing onto him like a cat. Gently, Light pushed her away from him, only doing so because Rem is looking daggers at him.

"Misa, I am tired. Go home for now. I need to concentrate and honestly I can't with you here."

"Hmp! Light-kun always have so many excuses!" she growled.

"Misa, I don't want to argue about this." He said, barely hiding his irritation.

"Fine. If you throw me out tonight, you'll never see me again!" Misa squealed crossly.

Light found it hard to not roll his eyes in disgust.

"I'm serious Light." Seeing his non-plussed expression. "Never! Ever! Again!" she scoffed.

Light almost laughed out loud. What an empty threat. He knew full well that Misa is obsessively in love with him, revered him even and would do anything he fancied, even at the cost of her own life. Ryuk almost dropped an apple with what he heard, and knew that the Shinigami is thinking the same way.

"I'm not throwing you out Misa. Like I said, Just go home for now." Light said, without any hint that he neither cared nor heard her last statement.

The pout on Misa's lips disappeared and was replaced by a blank almost emotionless expression, her mouth firmly shut and her brows raised slightly bordering on amusement and shock. For the first time, Light saw a different Amane staring back at him. There's none of the childish, bothersome cutesy pretense that annoys him to the bone. Right now, her eyes look vacant, which in Misa's case is never really out of some exaggerated emotion.

"Fine then. Sayonara, Light." It was almost said in a whisper.

For one, it did not escape Light that she did not address him with some ridiculous possessive pet name and second, her demeanor about the whole going-home situation changed without a shouting match.

A first.

But Light thought that if she leaves, then case closed. That's what he wanted in the first place, anyway.

"Rem, let's go." Without one look at him or another word, she walked towards the door. With a dull thud, his bedroom door closed and the silence settled in as quickly as she left.

"Light, are you sure it's okay to let her go just like that?"Ryuk asked as he lounged lazily on his bed.

"It's nothing" Light almost snorted. "I'm sure she'll be back here whenever the mood strikes her. Why Ryuk? Are you concerned no one's going to feed you apples again?" He asked with a tone of indifference.

Light sat back down and drowned the Shinigami's reply behind him. He picked up his pen and opened the Death Note and poising to write another name, Amane's dead stare flashed through his mind and he didn't know why, but he slightly choked at the thought. What was happening to him? He couldn't possibly believe that Misa was serious. And what did he care if it was true or not?

He shook his head and held the pen firmly. But all he managed to do was blot the page. Light resigned and decided that he will stop for the night.

"What's the matter Light? I thought the reason why you want Misa out is because you want to concentrate." He knew Ryuk was teasing him, but ignored it.

"Oh well, I guess I'm really tired after all. Might as well just turn in." He sighed and got up.

Ryuk eased himself out of his bed and hovered playfully, staring at him. Light fluffed his pillows and rested his head, wisps of hair covering his eyes. He put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs comfortably. Damn it. He can still see flashes of Amane's face. He turned to look at his bedside table and saw the mobile phone he and Misa is using to communicate. He felt the urge to call her but stopped himself. Why bother, really? She probably will be back here tomorrow, sweet talking him for a date. He closed his eyes and started to doze off.

Light woke up with a start. He can feel the sun on his face and cursed loudly to see the time on the clock. The alarm didn't go off and now he's running late. He's never late and he hates being late. He dressed hurriedly, grabbed his things and was already out the door when he turned back quickly and grudgingly grabbed the mobile phone.

He heard Ryuk snickering behind him.

Damn it. Just damn it!

He made the train just in time and breathed a deep sigh of relief. As the train moved he felt the weight of the phone in his pocket. He took it out and checked if there are messages from Amane. Nothing. No texts nor missed calls or some other form of notification he would always just delete.

Another first.

Usually he would find about a hundred little messages and dozens of calls he would not answer. There was only one contact stored in this phone. His finger hovered at the CALL button. As he was about to push it, the train stopped at his station. He regained his senses and with gritted teeth, put the phone back in his pants pocket and got off.

It was a boring day at the university. He sat idly by as he watched his professors drone on and on. As if he doesn't know any of this stuff. Ryuzaki is a no-show again. Well, at least he's good company when he's here. He took the phone out again, and the same empty screen was looking back at him. _She can't be fucking serious._

School ended and he had to endure Ryuk's non-stop plea for apples. He's been bored beyond belief floating beside him in class all day making fun of the other students as the hours passed; and now he has pent-up energy to endlessly bug him. He was back at the train station and he heard a faint beeping sound from his pants' pocket. He hastily held the phone up to check.

The BATTERY EMPTY icon flashed once. And the phone turned off.

Shit.

Light has never been so pissed off his whole life. One, the damned phone dared died down on him, Two, he, Kira, the God of the new fucking world is having some sort of emotional upheaval (he'd rather call it that than admit to having affection – which made him involuntarily shudder) because a certain blonde bimbo is giving him the silent freaking treatment and three, he is actually expecting her to pop out somewhere and annoyingly scream his name out in all her baby talk glory. And here he thought he doesn't give a flying fuck at all about Amane Misa.

Walking in the dark home, tracing the bend where she would usually show up and tackle him for a hug he realized he's missing Amane. _Crap Yagami Light. What a murderous sissy._

He got home and went straight to his room without having dinner. He lugged his body to bed and threw the phone out of his pocket. _Useless piece of crap._ There was a knock on the door and Sayu's voice can be heard outside.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Misa-Misa is on TV live right now! I think you better watch!" There was some slight tease to her voice he can't place what.

Lazily he called out, "Alright Sayu, I'll watch it here. Can you please not disturb me again? Thank you!" But he has no plans on doing anything. He closed his eyes and Ryuk came barging in through the wall.

"Oi Light! You have to watch! Humans really are interesting. At least I'd say!" His infamous chuckles is making Light's head ache, and pissing him off more.

"Fine. Fine. I'll turn the damn TV on Ryuk, and shut up!" Ryuk was snorting loudly with derision he came close to actually punching the Death God. He has not tried if it will work; he figured if he did the Shinigami would write his name in the notebook earlier than expected.

Light turned the TV on and he saw Misa's smiling, exaggerated cuteness permeating the screen. It's as if the dead, vacant stare never really happened. It was nauseating. There was a boy with her, about the same age as he, and he almost choked at the scene. She was clinching onto his arm the way she always does to him, and she was rubbing herself too close for comfort and the guy was clearly enjoying the display of affection _– eurgh – there's that word again._

"So! Misa-Misa can you tell us something about you and Shinchi-san here! We are so curious!" said the TV show host to the applauding crowd "Are you two the real deal, or as usual are you just teasing us!" There was a wave of oohhhh's and aaaahhhhh's eliciting from the audience.

Light's whole body has gone stiff. Surely this was an act of hers. _Pathetic little bimbo brat._

"Eeeehhhhhh! Himitsuuuuuu!" Misa said in the microphone while still affectionately cuddling the ugly as fuck Shikoku. Or whatever the hell his name was.

Another round of gasps and exclamations from the crowd. Light's fists are now clenched so tightly as he sees Rem, there beside her, looking at the camera as if looking at him and taunting _"What are you gonna do now, Yagami Light?"_

"Oh Misa-Misa is so secretive! But we want to know, do you like Shinchi-san? I think everybody wants to know!" the host asked once more. The crowd now has gone wild.

"Hmmm…. Well since you insist!" Misa said projecting her cutest expression for the camera. She cuddled into him more closely and said "I like Shinchi-san very muuuuccchhhh! In fact, he's my boyfriend!" And she leaned it to kiss him on the cheek.

There was uproar. The crowd was cheering and the announcer was smiling so wide because he just hit primetime jackpot.

"WOW! Misa-chan and –"Light turned off the TV with a rage. He was shaking. Mad.

Why is he so jealous of that tool of a boy Misa dragged on TV with? But most importantly… WHY IS HE SO JEALOUS?

"Oi. Light." Ryuk was calling out. "You okay?"

But he did not answer. He took the Death Note out of his bag. _What was the name flashing underneath the puny guy's face? Shinchi Gohachiro? How would you like to have a heart attack on National TV? Ne? How about it?_

"You're not really serious about killing that guy on TV huh Light?" Ryuk said clearly amused for he absent-mindedly opened the Death Note and was already holding a pen, ready to write.

Light heaved a deep sigh, and put the pen down calmly. He was wearing a Kira expression Ryuk is always excited to see.

"No. Ryuk. It's not worth it. Ryuzaki would be able to decipher a connection being so direct. I have another plan."

"Eh?"

"Didn't Sayu say it was a live broadcast?"

"Yeah it was."

"Then we're going out for a walk, Ryuk." The Shinigami looked confused.

"Let's go!"

Yagami Light stepped out of the cold, stark night, black wings unfurling excitedly in his wake.

Amane Misa exited the building with Rem despondently. Shinchi-san huh? She's perfected acting all perky and adorable all the time. She doesn't even know why she has to put on that whole sham of a show. But Yagami Light rejecting her too many times is making her pine for some attention. If only.

She walked head down into the cold night when a shadow caused her and Rem to stop dead in their tracks. There was a shadow of someone standing in front of her, with a winged creature floating behind. She quickly looked up and her heart almost stopped.

Yagami Light is staring straight at her, with Kira's eyes boring into her soul.


	2. Chapter II: Requisition

Chapter II: Requisition

"Light?"

The cold night wind danced softly in Light's hair, framing his malevolent stare.

He walked slowly, hands in his pockets, not one time taking his eyes off Amane's surprised, confused ones.

"Light? What are you doing here?" she asked tentatively.

He continued walking like he didn't hear her, and he knew that Misa is seeing through him, not daring to look at him directly. He was standing in front of her, still not saying anything. He leaned in closer, feeling Amane's breath on his face. It looked like he was about to kiss her.

Misa's heart was beating so fast she's having wild ideas about it jumping off her chest. She could smell Light, and was intimidated by the lack of personal space now inevitable in front of her. She could see Light's face moving closer still, his mouth was about to reach her trembling lips, but ever so slowly, Light tilted his face, rubbed his cheek against hers and delicately whispered in her ear.

"Did you miss me, Amane?"

But before she could answer, Light grabbed her arm so fast she almost cried out in pain. Rem, the Shinigami was about to intervene but Light tilted his head and the look on the young boy's face stopped her dead.

Kira.

Light dragged Misa away, leaving the Death Gods staring after them. Misa looked at Light incredulously, but he looked ahead with the same deathly stare he had given Rem.

_Oh God what was happening?_

She noticed that they were trekking the road leading to her apartment. She didn't know that Light even knew where she lived. They stood at the door, and Light stretched out his other arm and Misa knew that he was asking for her keys. She fished it out of her pockets, and Light opened the door. As soon as he did, he shoved her inside so quickly she felt her arm muscles protest against the sudden movement.

Light slammed Misa on the door as it shut behind them. His right arm was caging her in, and the light coming in was from the only window inside the room. She could not see his face, but she could feel his proximity eating her nerves to the core.

"Light? What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same question, Misa."

"I don't understand." She asked quietly.

"Is that so? Well, congratulations, Amane, you actually managed to piss me off real good today."

"What? Piss you off?" She raised her voice slightly. She closed her eyes for a moment, and burst.

"You are unbelievable!" she screamed. "You always ignore me! You don't care about how I feel and now you're saying I piss YOU off? But that's what you want isn't it? You don't want me around! I know!" Misa shouted right in Light's face.

She is now staring directly at Light, her chest heaving and she can see that his stare had not changed. His eyes are still boring into hers, and she can feel tears threatening to fall.

_Why does he not care? Why?_

"Misa…" Raito called softly. It jolted her senses like static and she parted her lips slightly unable to make a sound.

"I don't like being ignored." He heard her gasp in shock. His left arm tilted her chin up, and he moved in closer, their thighs and chest touching.

"Nobody gives me the silent treatment, Misa. Remember that." Light's eyes have never shown more intensity, and Misa was melting under it. She fidgeted nervously and looked down embarrassed.

Light did not fail to notice her anxiety, and his hand still on Misa's chin, gently lifted her face upward again, and he saw that she was chewing on her lips to keep herself from crying. He chuckled softly. She's still the same, childish, loud, emotional girl that wants his affection so bad. She pouted at him, her brows furrowing.

"Stop pouting." Light said.

"Eh?" Misa said blushing.

"Stop pouting. Stop pouting or else I'll bite that lip hard." Light said.

But before she can change her expression, he saw Light close his eyes and screamed.

"Oh what the hell!"

Misa's eyes widened in shock as Light's mouth crashed viciously against hers – claiming, demanding, owning.


	3. Renewed Reverence

CHAPTER III: Renewed Reverence

Her whole body trembled as Light grabbed both her hands and placed it firmly on the top of her head. His kiss deepened and Misa's knees buckled against this new, hot sensation. Light, already aware of this as he went, put his thigh in between her legs as if to support her. Misa gasped feeling Light's male hardness in full contact. He took this as an opprtunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth, playfully engaging, teasing and demanding. He was surprised at how sweet she tasted. Her lips were soft and her cherry-flavored lip gloss is adding to the already saccharine goodness he's now carefully nibbling at. Remembering how he hated her annoying little pout earlier, his teeth nipped Misa's lower lip and without warning - he bit it.

Light heard Misa gasped a second time and claimed her mouth once more. He held Misa's wrists on one arm and the other gently slid down her neck, and ever so slowly, his hand skimmed her shoulders down to her sides, his fingers grazing the side of her breasts. Misa jolted at his touch and her faint, yearning moans came in ragged breaths. Light, sensing his own, urgent need let go of Misa's mouth and seeing how bereft she was, half-smiled and freed Misa's wrists, red and unsteady.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his lips pointing at her wrists.

"N… No…." she answered shyly.

"Good. Then maybe you can endure a little more, ne?"

Before Misa can answer, nor work out what Light meant, he grabbed her quickly again and carried her over his shoulder. She shrieked in alarm, but Light's palm is on her butt, teasingly stroking her subduing all would be protests. She heard a slight creak and knew that Light opened her bedroom door.

Light moved towards the bed still caressing her. She felt him shift his hold on her and in one quick instant, she found herself being thrown unceremoniously in her own bed.

"Yare, yare. What a compromising position, Amane." He smiled wickedly.

Misa landed on the bed with her legs open, exposing her white, lacy panties underneath. Her already low cut top is showing most of her bra, and the swell of her breasts emphasized by her constant heaving. She looked up at Light and he stood there looking at her like a God, making her scared and excited at the same time. She looked away, but Light crawled on top of her and placed her face firmly in front of his.

She thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead, his mouth trailed her jawline, leaving light kisses, sometimes stopping to suck gently on them. Misa just cannot take it anymore. She grabbed fistfuls of Light's hair, and her moans grew louder by the minute. Light was clearly enjoying what he's hearing, for she felt him smile going down her neck. He flicked his tongue and it slithered the length of her collarbone, making Misa arch her back in response.

"Light… oh Light…" her mind is going crazy.

"_Not back to Light-kun, ne? We'll see." _Light thought, amused.

He gave a smirk and nibbled on her ear, as he did so, his hand travelled downward and caressed one of Misa's thighs. Amane was writhing underneath him and he couldn't help but feel satisfied – the control, the power, the dominance - the subject of which just needs to exhibit a little more discipline. He stopped everything he's doing so abruptly that Misa whimpered noisily.

"Light… what… why… did you…?"

"Stop?"

Misa was blushing and out of breath. The look on Light's face is seductively mocking her.

"Yes… I…I…uhmmm…"

"You what?" He said quietly.

"I want… Light…" She can feel all the blood rush to her cheeks. She wanted to close her legs because she can feel the wetness soaking her panties remarkably fast, but Light is lodged deliciously in between them she did not want him to go anywhere.

"Light-kun…!" It was a plea.

"_Finally."_

"Yes, Amane?" he could feel her body quivering impatiently.

"Light-kun! Onegai!"

"Hmm. How about that? That was the best sound I heard all night." Light said smiling slightly.

Misa Amane can almost feel her consciousness leave her as Light Yagami's hand pushed her lacy underwear to the side and started fingering her now dripping cunt.


	4. Relent

Chapter IV: Relent

Misa closed her eyes, still disbelieving of what was happening to her. The proof that this was indeed her reality is the way her body strongly reacted to Light's fingers moving expertly inside her. One second, he was gentle and kind only to probe her hard and rough the next. Her mind is hazy. It became hazier still when Light shoved another finger inside and her body was once again sent on fire.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

The sensation had her nerves run amok. Her juices dripped wildly in a gush after Light pushed another finger in, the sloppy, wet sound reverberating. Arching her back, Light pulled her in closer, penetrating deeper and harder. Her legs were about to give in but Light placed a firm hand on her thigh and spread them wide again, exposing her. She looked up and saw that there was a sly smile playing on his lips. Whatever that meant gave Misa involuntary shudders as furtive mental images continue to cloud her mind.

"Light-kun… Onegai… I'm going to...!" she can no longer take it. She can feel knots in her stomach tightening. Oh God.

"Not just yet, Amane." Light's response sounded ominous… and promising.

He quickly withdrew his fingers and Misa whimpered audibly. Letting go of Misa's thigh, Light crawled on top of her, his long lean legs easing in between her shaking ones. He lifted the hand he just pulled out and Misa saw the wet, sticky liquid coating Light's fingers in the dim light.

It was embarrassing. She could barely look Light in the eye when ever so slowly, the dampened fingers trailed her shoulder, the electric, tingling sensation gave Misa a jolt when it reached her collarbone. Light's hands moved dangerously close to her cleavage, but he stopped and the back of his hand caressed her neck instead. This is torture, Misa thought. Her senses are being brought to unknown heights, her neediness increasing tenfold at every touch he made to her skin.

"Light-kun…" she called out, longingly.

"Sssshhhh. I know." Light said softly, placing a finger on her lips.

Wasting no time he pulled her hair back and ravaged her mouth hungrily. His tongue made its way into her mouth, coaxing her to do the same. She moaned aloud as Light played teasingly on her bra straps, hands grazing the sides of her breasts. Light shifted and moved her up the bed, her back to the headboard. Light gave Misa one last peck on the lips and reached for the hook of her bra. Misa stiffened as Light unhooked her bra without difficulty, her full, ample breasts jumping out of their now unrestrained cups.

"Hmmmmm. I like this view." Light murmured.

Misa, perfectly aware of where Light's been focusing on, turned beet red and tried to cover herself up but Light was too fast for her and pinned her arms down.

"No! No! Don't look! It's embarrassing!" she closed her eyes shut. Light is now staring at her _face._

"But I am not just going to look Misa." he said.

Misa found it harder to breathe. This is what she's been longing for ever since but now that they're actually here, why is she so nervous? Why does she feel that Light is just doing this to punish her? And why for the love of God did that thought turned her on so bad?

Damn Kira.

"Look at me." It was an order.

Misa lifted her face up slowly. Light gave her a sexy smirk... and all hell broke loose.

There was a rip of fabric and the next thing Misa knew, the tattered remains of her tank top were being forced out of her, her bra completely thrown off. Her hands were held tightly by Light with one hand and she doesn't even know how Light is managing ripping and tearing all her clothes off with just the other. He slipped his fingers on the waistband of her skirt, pushing them down her knees, then her ankles until it flew off and landed on the floor in a heap. She's now only in her panties, the lacy material torn in some places.

Light had imagined Misa naked before but it did not prepare him for what's in front of him now. She was... sexy. Her breasts were just right for her body and he couldn't help but smile seeing how her nipples are already hard. He looked down and her panties are being held by mere strips of lace. He wanted to take them off but if he did, he knew that he would have to take her right then and there. He's just not done with the foreplay yet.

"Light-kun! Nani?!" Misa screamed as Light pressed her back harder on the headboard. His arms are still pinning her down and no amount of thrashing loosened Light's grip.

"Let's play a game, Misa" Light leaned in her ear.

"What?" his breath in her ear was like an erotic caress. He's violating her even through her ears.

"Don't make a sound." Light breathed in her ear again.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"If you screamed or moaned, I will do things harder and harder. Understood?" he continued.

"What thin-"

But before she could finish, Light grabbed one of her breasts, pinching her nipple in between his fingers. She almost cried aloud but Light's lips quickly covered her own.

"Ssshhh. I said no sound. I'll give you that free pass. Let's start again." Light said breaking their kiss.

There was no time even for a nod to answer. Light was licking down her neck, his hand back to her breast. He pulled her away from the headboard and now they are in reverse position. Light's back was resting on the headboard and she's now straddling Light's lap. As Light settled her in, Misa felt Light's already hard dick from under his pants. She clasped one hand on her mouth to keep herself from shrieking. Light continued sucking on her neck, both hands massaging her breasts. She now also had to put two hands on her mouth to shut her moans out.

_Game on, Amane._

Light shifted and he thumbed both her nipples, eliciting a gasp from her.

Strike one.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misa moaned as Light pulled her nipples in between thumbing them.

"That's Strike Two for you."

"Not fair... I'm... nnggnngg!" Light's mouth traveled downwards. He's licking the sensitive space between her breasts.

"Let's make it Strike Three, shall we?" And after that pronouncement, Light took one nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"LIGHT-KUN! Aahhhhhhhhh!" It was no use. It was like electricity running through her veins as Light suckled and teased her nipple with his tongue. He moved from one mound to the next, and Misa's moans became louder as he did so.

Strike Three.

Light gave her nipple one last flick... and bit it. Hard.

"ITAI!" Misa screamed.

Light is nibbling and biting, the sensation is driving her crazy. His other hand pulled and teased and Misa felt the familiar wetness gush out of her again. There's the bursts of pain, sparks of pleasure would follow almost instantly driving her crazy. Her breasts felt sore and raw, her panties soaked to the core. Coming to think of it, he was just at her _breasts_.

"You really want to get punished do you?" Light grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. He reached for her hand and placed it lightly on his belt buckle.

"Take it off." it was an order.

"What?" her breathing was ragged. She could feel his dick rubbing against her pussy.

"Now, Amane."

She fumbled through the buckle but Misa managed to take Light's belt off. He then led her hands to the button of his pants and Misa knew that she would have to do that too. Misa hesitated but Light egged her on, his fingers now pointing at his zipper. She unzipped his fly and her hands grazed at the remarkable bulge that almost burned her skin. She jerked away, but Light grabbed hold and used hers and his hand to slip off his jeans.

"We're even." he said with a grin.

"Since you didn't even try to play the game, Amane, I will have to teach you a lesson."

"Lesson?" she asked, brows furrowed.

Light picked up his belt. Misa's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you planning to do? Light-kun?" she tried to pull away.

"Hands on your chest, Amane." Light said, looking at her.

"But... you can't possibly be... serious..." she mumbled. One look at Light's eyes and she knew that he was. He definitely was.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Light said almost tonelessly.

Heart pounding, Misa laid out her hands in front of her.

Light wrapped the belt around her wrists and tightly knotted the leather. He made sure it was secure by tugging it in different places. Feeling satisfied, he looked at Misa's submissive form. He tilted her chin up and fingered the black, hard leather. Light pushed her away from him, almost as if trying to get a better view.

" Now bend over, Amane."


End file.
